Being Crazy is Fun
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: Raven came to the WWE to follow her dream and destroy people. Not to be in all this drama. Now she has see if her dream is worth all this.


Raven Pov

I was stretching out my legs for my match tonight. I was going against Summer Rae. So I knew it would be a easy match. A tech guy came to me and told me my match was in 5 minutes. I tried getting pumped for this match. I needed to impress the wwe corporates. So I could get on the main promotions. I stood by the gorilla. Once Summer Rae went out to her theme song. I got ready to go out to mine. It's was Sweet Dreams covered by Emily Browning.  
I came down the ring slappig hands with some of the fans. Getting in the ring Summer Rae tried attacking me. But I kicked her in the stomach stopping that and punched her in the back. The ref then started the match. I was in in control most of the match. Then summer got out of chokehold and kicked me the head. She covered only getting the two count. She grabbed my head pulling my hair. I kicked her in the stomach deciding to end the match. I bent her over and grabbed her midsection. Flipping both us in a front flip piledriver. It was my finishing move I called it blackout. She was out cold and I covered her for the three count. The ref raised my hand in victory. I got out the ring laughing at summer as she was on the mat in pain. Once backstage I got ready to head to my hotel.  
"Raven wait up" someone said calling my name.  
I turned to see who was talking to me. It was triple h.

"Hello Mr.h" I said.

"Hello raven I need to talk to you for a moment" he said.

"Sure" I said.

"I'm offering you a chance to get on the main roster. I was thinking raw." He said.

"That would be awesome sir I would love to" I said excited finally getting a chance.

"That's great I'll have contract written up for you by tomorrow" he spoke.

"Thank you sir I promise not to let you down" I said.

"Good bye raven" he said.

"Bye Mr. H"

After he left I got so excited. I was finally getting a chance.

Monday Night Raw

It was my first night at raw. I made friends with kaitlyn, and the Bella's twins. I already knew Natalya from colt cabana. She was like a sister to me. I was even a bridesmaid in her wedding. I knew Colt from the independent circuit. I was in the women's locker room talking to Natalya.

"I'm so glad to finally have you here" she said.

"Me too" I replied.

"Who you going against tonight" she asked.

"I don't have a match tonight. I'm just giving a promo" I said.

"Cool" she said.

A tech came over and said he was ready for my promo.

"Talk to you later nattie" I said.

"Ok" she said waving goodbye and laughing as I was dragged away.

"So your just going to read off this prompter" the tech guy said.

"Hold on I'm actually just going to say my own promo I don't need one written for me" I said.

"Fine" he said huffing in irritation.  
"Ok we're on"

"I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. Now is my chance to show the world what raven can do. I will destroy and give no mercy to any of my victims" I laughed crazily" I mean opponents. I will put fear into anyone who crosses me. I will have my opponents on ground in pain while I stand victorious. Let the games begin" I said smiling creepily.

After my promo ended I headed back to the women's locker room.  
My promo showed during raw like a few minutes later.

"So what you think" I asked the bella twins.

"That was a great promo" Brie said.

"Thanks" I said.

Dean Ambrose Pov

Me and the guys were in the mens locker room. Waiting to destroy some more people. Most of the locker room kept there distance from us. I wonder why. Then a promo came on and the girl was really hot. I could tell some of the other guys in the locker room thought so too. I listened to her promo she was really good on the mike.  
"Let the game begin" she said ending her promo.

"I would like to play a game with her" Zack Ryder said.

I just shook my head at what he said. The guy was a total idiot.

Raven Pov

Next raw I would be showing the wwe universe what I was really made of. Possibly beating up a few people along the way.

* * *

  
A/N: This is a new story of mine. I didn't finish the other story Darkness has a match, because I couldn't really get inspiration to write the story and to me it didn't make much sense. But I got this idea and I really wanted to write it. So please read and comment on this story. I would love to hear your input and ideas on this story. ~ fire 


End file.
